


not that kind of phone sex

by bogfenwetland



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, She is, Smut, Top Waverly, it's just porn guys!, nicole isn't into choking per say but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogfenwetland/pseuds/bogfenwetland
Summary: waverly just wants to love her girlfriend.





	not that kind of phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> i do believe that nicole is a top but for some reason this only worked in my mind with her bottoming. it’s just god’s will.

Waverly straddled Nicole’s lap on the edge of the bed, leaning in to kiss her. Gently at first, then with a bit of bite as she crossed her arms over Nicole’s shoulders. She felt Nicole’s hips shift under her with a slight roll upwards and shivered as Nicole’s hands traveled slowly and lightly up her back below her shirt. Nicole deftly unclasped her bra and Waverly felt a pang of sadness at the realization that she wouldn’t get to show off how cute she looked in her new red lace underwear but then she remembered she didn’t give a shit. Waverly lifted her arms and allowed Nicole to slip her shirt off, her girlfriend letting out a slight gasp at what she saw. Her eyes met Waverly’s for just a moment before focusing back on her chest, running her tongue over her teeth.

“Cute bra,” Nicole mumbled before removing it all the way from it’s unclasped state. She quickly ducked her head down and tilted it a bit, kissing Waverly right where her neck met her collarbone. Waverly ground into Nicole’s lap in response and let a flighty breath escape her. Nicole laughed quietly and pressed another kiss into the hollow of Waverly’s neck. “Somebody’s excited, I guess,” she said with her signature hint of arrogance. 

Waverly loved when her girlfriend got cocky, the confidence was something that she just couldn’t get enough of. But every once in a while, she felt like slapping that smug smile right off her face. This was one of those times. She looked Nicole in the eye for a second, showing a glint of what she was thinking. Nicole smiled slightly, all the encouragement that Waverly needed. In an instant, Waverly had Nicole on her back and was sitting with her knees on either side of Nicole’s hips. Nicole let out an almost-moan at the rougher treatment, one which Waverly took to heart.

“You’re right, somebody is excited,” Waverly said with a sly grin. Nicole rolled her eyes but Waverly could tell by her rapid breathing that she was  _ very _ into this. Nicole liked to be in charge, but sometimes it’s nice to change things up. Waverly grabbed Nicole by the collar of her uniform shirt, pulling her up as she leaned down to meet her in a heated kiss. Nicole tilted her head to breathe for a moment, Waverly taking the opportunity to nip at her girlfriend’s jawline. Nicole was usually pretty vocal, but tonight she was being extra receptive. She gasped shakily at the feeling of Waverly’s teeth on her jaw, that gasp turning into a surprised sigh when Waverly moved up to pull on her earlobe with her teeth. 

“Baby,” Waverly whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Another gasp. “Are you okay? You seem, I don’t know, really eager,” she finished, bringing her right hand up to grip lightly just below the column of Nicole’s throat. Nicole had told her once that she was secretly into this, which Waverly never would have guessed but she loved it about her girlfriend nonetheless. Nicole’s hips bucked up slightly in response and she turned to look at Waverly.

“You are… the worst,” Nicole said slowly through her ragged breathing. Waverly smiled into her neck, biting down slightly. 

“Not sure what you mean,” she responded, tightening her grip. Nicole moaned and Waverly felt a rush of heat between her legs. This bitch was so attractive. Waverly rolled her hips down into Nicole, who’s eyes fluttered shut in response. Waverly had plans for her girlfriend tonight, but she couldn’t help but get a little distracted with the rhythm of the friction she was creating. She leaned forward to unbutton Nicole’s uniform shirt as she continued grinding against her, her a hands a little shaky. Nicole sat up to help her, shirking the shirt off and quickly leaning in to kiss Waverly. Waverly gasped at the feeling of Nicole’s hand on her chest, moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth when Nicole gently rolled her thumb over a nipple. The movement of their hips hadn’t slowed and Waverly knew it would be no trouble for the both of them to finish like that, still clothed from the waist down. But it wasn’t what she wanted.

Waverly reached behind Nicole and tapped her on the bottom of her shoulder blades, encouraging her to lift her arms. She shimmied Nicole’s sports bra off as smoothly as she could, which admittedly was not very smooth. She laughed at how silly the movement was, quickly cut off by the sight of the shirtless Nicole she was currently sitting on. She bit her bottom lip and looked at Nicole, who was giving her another cocky smirk. There’s that damn confidence again.

Waverly pushed Nicole back down into the bed, biting down into where her shoulder met her neck. Nicole gasped and arched her back, giving Waverly the perfect opportunity to slide her hand up Nicole’s side and grasp one of her breasts. She leaned down and caught her nipple between her teeth, rolling her tongue over it. Nicole was lifting her hips up into Waverly’s still, but the new position didn’t allow them nearly as much contact. Nicole stopped her movements and furrowed her brows at Waverly. Waverly got the message. 

She quickly got up from her straddling position, watching as Nicole raised her hips to take off her pants and underwear. Waverly felt almost drunk on the sight of a fully naked Nicole, but there was still a mission to focus on. She quickly removed her leggings and gave Nicole a spin so she could see the underwear she was wearing that matched her previously discarded bra. Nicole smiled at her from the bed. 

“Pretty,” she said under her breath but loud enough for Waverly to hear. 

“Right? Six bucks,” Waverly responded with triumph. She loved a good deal, but not as much as she loved the feeling of skin on skin contact with her girlfriend. She slipped out of her underwear and tossed them behind her, letting them land wherever. She would help Nicole clean up later. Waverly hopped back on the bed, settling back into their old position but leaning in to kiss Nicole gently first. And of course gently turned into not so gently pretty fast and she was palming at Nicole’s chest and letting her teeth wander along Nicole’s neck, never biting hard enough to leave a mark but always enough to cause Nicole to gasp or shudder underneath her. 

Waverly could tell that Nicole was getting a little impatient, maybe it was by the way she was tangling her hands in the back of Waverly’s hair and guiding her head down to her chest or maybe it was by the sounds she was making or maybe it was by the fact that she literally said “Waves, please,” at some point. Either way, Waverly knew that her girlfriend had had enough of the kind of teasing she had been doing. She brought her lips back to Nicole’s and kissed her roughly while she slipped her right hand between Nicole’s thighs, softly making that first contact and gasping both at the wet heat she felt and at the already heavy moan Nicole let out. 

“Baby, holy shit,” she whispered against Nicole’s lips. Her middle finger easily found its way to Nicole’s clit, which she brushed against lightly. Nicole moaned again, her breath getting caught in her throat. Waverly looked at her with awe, focused on the way Nicole had her eyes closed and how she was already moving her hips in rhythm with Waverly’s hand. A woman this beautiful deserved the world, so Waverly decided to give it to her. She shifted from the flighty touch she had been using into a much harder one, quickly enough that Nicole cried out softly in response. Waverly started circling her clit, knowing that her girlfriend could handle a faster pace and, in fact, preferred it. Nicole had her hands resting on Waverly’s back just above her waist, her soft grip turning into short nails that dug into Waverly’s skin as she brought her lips back down to Nicole’s chest. Waverly tugged at a nipple with her teeth, relishing in the sound that escaped Nicole’s lips. She brought her free hand up to hold the side of Nicole’s neck, her fingers wrapping around the back and her thumb pressing down lightly into the column of her throat that was stretched from how she had her head tilted back. Nicole’s back arched in response and her hips drove up suddenly into Waverly’s hand, her mouth opening in a silent moan that came out only as a breath. Waverly smiled against Nicole’s breast at the sight. She knew that she could make Nicole come easily just like this, but she did love to do the most. 

“Nicole, do you want me to fuck you?” Waverly asked as she brought her head back up to Nicole’s ear. She felt her girlfriend nod rapidly, but decided to be a bitch about it anyway. “Sorry baby, you’ll have to use your words” she whispered coyly into Nicole’s ear. She hadn’t stopped the movement of her finger against Nicole’s clit, which was causing her girlfriend to breathe shallowly and let out quiet moans at irregular intervals. Nicole opened her mouth to speak and Waverly pressed her hand down harder, making Nicole’s words come out as a moan instead. “Try again,” Waverly whispered. 

“God, fuck you,” Nicole got out between gasping breaths. Waverly laughed darkly.

“Other way around, dear,” she said, laughing again at the feeling of Nicole’s hand slapping lightly at her back. 

“Then fuck me, please,” Nicole said, the ‘please’ turning into a breathy moan as Waverly slid her fingers down Nicole’s center. She kept her mouth at Nicole’s neck, kissing softly to juxtapose what she was about to do. Waverly’s middle and index fingers found Nicole’s entrance. She held them there for a few seconds, listening to Nicole’s breathing slow with the loss of contact. Then she quickly thrust her hand into her, sighing at the loud cry that Nicole let out and the way she bent forward. Waverly started a slow rhythm, letting Nicole relax back into the bed before picking up her speed. Nicole was grinding her hips in time with Waverly’s hand, her back arching everytime Waverly’s fingers curled. Her moans were coming out more frequently and higher pitched, which Waverly recognized as her favorite sign that her girlfriend was getting close. She moved her free hand to Nicole’s chest, readying to tweak a nipple and send her over the edge, looking forward to watching Nicole come apart under her--

Waverly’s phone was ringing. Her pace slowed automatically, because the IPhone marimba ringtone brings the energy down just a bit. Nicole honest to god whimpered and Waverly felt herself almost come right there but instead she focused her energy on glaring at her phone. She looked into Nicole’s eyes and smiled at her sheepishly. 

“God, fucking answer it,” Nicole said with maybe just a hint of anger.

“Aw, baby, were you getting close?” Waverly asked knowingly. She felt Nicole flick her cheek and took the phone in her free hand from Nicole, who had grabbed it off the nightstand.

“It’s Jeremy,” Waverly sighed, exasperated.

“Oh, Jer Bear, really cool,” Nicole said hurriedly. 

“Never call him that, oh my god,” Waverly replied.

Nicole looked at her with a hint of challenge in her eye. “You don’t like Jer Bear? I thought that was a great nickname--” 

Waverly cut her off with a quick thrust of her fingers, making Nicole’s speech break with a loud “fuck” following by a heavy breath. 

“Maybe think about what you say while I’m still inside of you,” Waverly said, finishing with a peck to her girlfriend’s cheek before leaning back and accepting the call. She laughed lightly at the glower Nicole was giving her. 

“Hey, Jeremy, what’s up?” Waverly asked, meeting Nicole’s angry look. She really had been close, this must have sucked for her. Waverly wanted to have fun with it, though. She put Jeremy on speaker phone. 

“Are you busy right now?” Jeremy asked, sounding tinny through the speakers. 

“Not at all,” Waverly replied, slowly taking her fingers out of Nicole and bringing them up to meet her lips, sucking on them and making Nicole squirm underneath her. 

“Great, I really need to talk about this cute guy I met because I can’t tell if he’s gay or not and I thought that you might be able to help seeing as how you’re in a committed same sex relationship and--” Jeremy was talking and  _ nobody _ was listening. Waverly used the index finger at her lips to signal at Nicole to keep quiet. She took Jeremy off speaker and put him inside the nightstand drawer, knowing he would talk for at least ten minutes without noticing he wasn’t getting responses. 

“I love you,” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s ear. Nicole grunted in response. Oh, she wasn’t happy. “You’re the best.” No response. Waverly discreetly brought her hand to Nicole’s breast. “You are  _ so _ fucking hot,” she said, tugging her nipple as she spoke. Nicole let out a loud gasp, causing Waverly to bring a finger up to Nicole’s lips to shush her. Nicole looked at her slowly then glanced down at Waverly’s hand. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue around Waverly’s finger, the one that had just been buried inside her. It was Waverly’s turn to bite back a sound. She licked her lips and looked down at Nicole, a plan formulating.

“How quiet can you be?” Waverly asked her girlfriend, smiling as she felt Nicole’s hips shift under her. 

“If I say very does that mean you’ll keep fucking me? Because if so then very, I won’t make a sound I’ll be like a visitor at a library with a particularly strict librarian who will kill me if I--”

“Shut up,” Waverly whispered as she brought her hand back to grip Nicole’s throat. Nicole let out a strangled sigh, but no real sound escaped her lips. This could work. 

“If you make any noise, we have to stop. Not because I want to, but for Jeremy’s safety. He doesn’t need to hear you come, okay?” Waverly explained into Nicole’s ear. Nicole nodded a few too many times. “Perfect, baby. You’re already doing great,” she praised. Nicole’s eyes darkened and Waverly felt her nails digging into the back of her head and pulling her lower.

“Do you want me to go down on you?” Waverly asked quietly. She felt the same rapid nodding, this time even faster. Waverly brought her head around and looked directly into Nicole’s eyes. Seeing her like this, all obedient and desperate, was doing some major things for Waverly. She kissed Nicole roughly, slowly moving her lips down her body. She bit at the center of Nicole’s neck, feeling her shake below her. Waverly licked down Nicole’s chest, spending a decent amount of time laving her tongue around Nicole’s nipples and biting at them softly. She could sense the sound Nicole was holding back and smiled as she kissed around her navel.

“You’re doing so well,” Waverly whispered as she nipped at Nicole’s hip bone. She ran her tongue down Nicole’s thigh, stopping right at her center. Nicole let out the quietest whimper Waverly had ever heard. She looked up at her girlfriend from between her legs, giving her that same shushing signal from before as she separated Nicole’s folds with her left hand and licked her center with a broad, hard stroke. Nicole’s hips jumped, but she was miraculously silent. Waverly could feel how wet she still was and instantly grasped that this would be very, very quick. She circled Nicole’s clit a few times without really touching it, but was forced to give her that contact when Nicole moved her hips against Waverly’s tongue. Nicole had threaded one hand into Waverly’s hair and the other was brought up to her mouth, where she was biting down onto her forearm to keep quiet. Waverly kept her gaze on Nicole’s face, her cheeks flushed and her eyes squeezed shut. She settled into thick strokes of her tongue over Nicole, slowly picking up speed until she could feel the tension building in Nicole’s abdomen above her. She sucked lightly on Nicole’s clit, the pressure being just enough to absolutely shatter her girlfriend.

Nicole’s grip in Waverly’s hair was almost painful and her teeth were digging hard into her arm, helping greatly to muffle the one quiet cry that she let out. Her back was arched against the hand that Waverly had swung over her stomach to keep her down and she was shaking heavily, her hips still moving quickly against Waverly’s now slow tongue. Waverly helped to bring her down very softly, kissing gently at her inner thighs. Nicole brought her arm down and loosened her hold on Waverly, stroking her thumb over her hair. Her breathing was fast and heavy, barely recovered. 

Waverly rose from between Nicole’s legs, basking in the view of her girlfriend. She pushed Nicole’s sweat-soaked hair out of her face, looking at her lips as if to ask without words if it was okay to kiss her. Nicole caught Waverly’s face with her hands and pulled her into a sweet kiss laced with her taste. They held that position as Nicole relaxed, pulling away slightly.

“I love you,” Nicole mumbled against Waverly’s lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

“You’re so cute, I guess that means you liked that?” Waverly asked through her laugh. 

“Mhm,” Nicole agreed. Waverly shifted so that she was lying on her side with her head nestled into Nicole’s neck. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, just breathing with each other and letting Nicole fully come down. Nicole had her fingers running through Waverly’s hair, making Waverly feel shockingly sleepy considering how wet she still was. She drifted off slowly before snapping up from the bed. 

“Woah, what--” Nicole started.

“We forgot about Jeremy!” Waverly whisper-yelled, reaching into the nightstand drawer for her phone and turning the speaker back on.

“--but he told me he watches  _ Big Brother _ which just doesn’t seem like something a straight guy would do so maybe when he said ‘no homo’ that other time it was really just a joke and I was supposed to know he was kidding? But then why would he have--” Jeremy was still fucking going.

“Jeremy, sorry, you know I love you,” Waverly began. “I’m going to have to hang up on you. From what I can tell, you should spend a little more time talking to this guy before you try anything. Bye!” 

Jeremy’s protests disappeared as Waverly hung up. She looked back down at Nicole, who was smiling at her with a shark-like grin. 

“What?” Waverly asked, smiling back with confusion.

“Love, it’s your turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to have wynonna be the one to call because it's fitting with her theme of interrupting but it would be too weird for them to keep fucking with wynonna on the phone lmao.


End file.
